Tales of evil
by kuroi ookami13
Summary: Read these collection of one-shots dealing with the supernatural, from evil demons to mysterious murders!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: No flames! These are not scary just creepy, and if you got any ideas for future chapters Im open to ideas!First Hetalia fic! enjoy! (sorry for the oc demon even i dont know how to pronounce its name.)sorry for oocness... i know nothing of demons, and England's chant is randomly made up.

Chapter 1: Demon.

Summary: Britain and some others revive Japan with black magic, now they realize that what they revived isn't Japan but a horrible demon, planning on destroying everything in its path. Can they stop him?

It flickered it's blue tongue and spoke. "Master Britain, you look sad!" The dimunitive, scaly demon said.

"Shut up, Tyreifro! Im not in the mood!" Shouted England. Two days ago, Japan died. It hit America,Britain,China and Italy the hardest. A ugly grin was carved upon Tyrefro's face.

"Aw..you sad sad because you're freind die die?" He said in mocking voice. " You are the greatest magician in all of the world, put it to test. Bring him back."

"OF COURSE!" Beamed England. _Well from all of the stupid stuff that git's asked me, this should sound sane! Come on it's just 'Hey America do you want to help me bring our dead freind back to life!' thought _England.

Later

" YOU CAN DO THAT!" Shouted America, jumping up and down vigerously.

"Of course." he gloated.

The two had asked and China, Germany and Italy had agreed help. Good. Five were needed to perform the ritural.

" Vee~ Britain, Japan wont come back as a zombie, right?"

England nodded.

They chosed a old warehouse, that Russia had agreed to let them used. The whole place was covered in rust. Random boxes and old tools scattered the floor.

A freshly drewn pentacle marked the floor.

Germany, Italy, England, China, and America each stood on a different point of the pentacle.

"Vee~ This is spooky!" spoke Italy, but the others ignored him.

" Zek frek soule rekidesu ditcra ah saa saa KEES!" England chanted and he looked at the others.

"Japan."

"Japan."

"Japan."

"Japan."

A red light flashed and they were all literally knocked off there feet and blown several feet away from where they were originally standing.

They dared to open their eyes.

" JAAAAAPAAAANNNNN!" Screamed America as he ran up to and hugged his freind. (through he was shoved away.)

They all smiled.

"Welcome back, Japan."

The next day...

Greece's cat walked all over Japan's table. Japan stared at it with angry eyes. The presence of the feline made him mad, through he did not know why. It meowed a couple of times and sat. Japan tried to ignore it, then suddenly it licked his hand with it's rough toungue. Japan was full of anger.

A smile crossed Japan's face, he had a idea.

Later Greece had dropped by to check on the cat Japan said he would take care of in the morning, but Greece saw that Japan had a look of sorrow upon his face.

" Im so sorry...America's dog got loose and..." Japan did not finish. Greece just went back home extremely depressed.

Japan was relived he had bought it. In truth, Japan had stabbed the poor cat to death and buried it in the backyard.

A week had past and Japan had plans. He had sensed a aura, a power in Russia he could make use of, and invited Russia to his house.

"Hello, Russ- Ah, lets cut to the crap, Im a demon, known as Ptofrece. I want to know if you want to help me, you know, kill everyone, simple task for you, eh?" Japan grinned itimidatingly, something Russia had never seen Japan do. When Japan finished that sentence, Russia's eyes widened.

There was silence for a few seconds and Russia decided to speak.

"No."

"No? How come?"

" I have freinds, da. Freinds I wont let you touch."

"YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" Angrily Screamed Japan. Russia stormed out of the room, but not before telling "Japan", " Have fun, soon I will playing football with your freshly severed head, da."

At the world conference.

Japan and Russia were shooting evil glares at each other, America failed to notice this just as "Japan" had failed to notice that America was wearing a cross neckless.

The countries had started talking, and as usual, they soon were arguring.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled "Japan", the other countries were shocked that Japan was yelling.

The cruel twisted smile was on Japan's face once more, he lifted his hand and black-colored energy was spilling out of his hand, he was going to attack.

Suddenly, Russia ripped the cross neckless right off America's neck and right before Japan was going to attack, he stabbed him multiple times with the cross at the back of the head.

America woke up. "Strange dream...JAPAN!"

Author's notes: Ideas?


	2. Forsaken

Author notes: Please review, no flames! Different characters point of view are used. oocness

Chapter: Forsaken.

Summary: Canada, infected with a parasite, kills a new country, What will be done about this?

Canada's POV

I stared wide-eyed at the blood on my hands, the corpse on the ground, and I started trembling.

What have I done? I just felt a surge of anger and...I've been feeling really sick ever since some sort of creature, a spider crawled into my skin. I've been feeling horrible, thinking negatively about the people around me and my surroundings...and...I killed someone. Oddly I would expect my self to be more freaked out but...I felt just a teensy bit of satifaction, that made me feel even more horrible.

Japan's POV

I opened the door the room, America told me to check up a new country that was recently descovered, and I complied.

I froze. I started shaking, but I tried to remain calm. Blood was splattered against wall, but the room was empty. I tried to think of a logical way of explaining the blood to myself, maybe...maybe it was not blood? I could not fool myself.

I silently exited the room to inform the others. Was the country, whom's blood was splattered against the wall, still alive? I imitidly dismissed the idea, from the amount of the crimson liquid on the wall, I could tell that the person lost too much blood.

I wondered were the body was...

"America...The person you told me to check on is..."

America went to check on it himself. He was horrified.

Normal Pov

The body was found. Test we're being done on the DNA.

Canada needed to tell someone what had happened, and he decided on his brother, America.

" Um, America, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Canadia!" he replied. They went to America's house.

" About the murder..." Canada didn't want to continue, but forced himself to speak. " I did it."

It took America a few seconds to realize what he said, and a few more seconds to reply.

" THIS IS YOUR FAULT?"

" I don't know why...but I've been feeling sick-"

" Well you should be, I gonna report this!"

"LISTEN! I...Um..I think..a parasite's is doing this..."

" Oh! You mean like in those movies!"

" America! This is hardly the time to compare this situation to movies!"

Later...

America's POV

I noticed that when I came near someone, that they would run away or something! What's up with that? I spotted Japan, I decided to talk to him.

" Hello Japan!"

" Being in plain sight is hardly the ideal hiding spot for a criminal." He said, his hand clutching the hilt of his kantana, as if he was going to strike. (I don't know why through!) " I sugest that you leave."

I was shocked, why was my freind being so hostile to me? After that Japan turned around and walked away.

Later Canada hat told me that they had checked security camera's...apperently they mistaked Canada for me...Well that sucks...alot..

I have to wait for the DNA test...This sucks, this sucks, this sucks! Then they'll blame Canada! No one want's to talk to me...

At world meeting ( Normal POV)

" Canada looks very to similar to Amerika, Da? Maybe we got the wrong person." Sugested Russia.

Everyone took a moment to consider the possibility.

Japan sighed. " I think it would be most logical to interogate them both."

A violet aura surrounded Russia, and a evil grin crept upon his face. " I'll interogate them, da."

Everyone sweat dropped.

England spoke, " I'll do it."

Later (There's to many damn "Later"s!)

" Were you in the house during the murder?" asked England.

America nodded his head.

" What were you doing there?"

" It's my house, Duh."

"Oh..Ok."

" Did you commit the murder?"

America started sweating, What was he supposed to say ,no? It is said, that you must tell the truth...

" Yes. I did."

But it is also said that you sometimes have to lie to protect your freinds and family.

And That is what hapened.

A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending...No flames...Please review...


End file.
